A Time to Panic
by davyjackson
Summary: How a simple sentence could screw with everything. Or will it?
1. Stupid Everything

**Stupid Weapons **

_Something that remains to be seen. _Boy, you have no idea just _how_ much trouble that little sentence can get you into. I was currently running down a hill at full tilt. I could see the others in front of me, running faster than I was, because the colonel had made me carry this stupid weapon. Even Daniel was running faster than I was, puffing and panting.

Behind me I could see a seething mass of people. Now, normally I try to see the good in people but these folks looked _pissed_. They were waving pitchforks, of all things and screaming and yelling. I think it's a good thing that I couldn't hear them; I'm fairly certain that they weren't giving us happy departure and blessings of Godspeed and stuff like that, if ya know what I mean.

* * *

**Stupid History **

_Something that remains to be seen._ I could kill him. I really could. I was running down a hill at full tilt. I could see everybody but Sam running. She was slowed down by the fact that Jack had made her carry the Ancient weapon that we found. Even I was running faster than her, and she usually blows right past me.

Behind us was a large angry mob. I normally hate that word, mob, but that is exactly what they were. An angry seething mob of pissed-off people. They were waving pitchforks and screaming obscenities in an obscure dialect of Goa'uld. There were no blessings of farewell or Godspeed. They kept screaming about chicken stealers or egg stealers. Yikes.

* * *

**Stupid Tretonin **

_Something that remains to be seen._ I believe this group of humans took our words to heart, in the wrong way. I was making my way down a steep hill at close to a good speed. Before tretonin (A/N: spelling?) I could have easily outrun the rest of SG-1, but as it was, I was barely ahead of Colonel O'Neill. Daniel Jackson was a ways behind us and Major Carter was at the back, slowed by the weapon that Colonel O'Neill had instructed her to carry. I was told to "scout ahead" and dial the gate.

Behind us was a mass of humans. They were quite angry at us. They were waving what I'm told are called "pitchforks". I have seen "forks" before and could see the similarity but as to what "pitch" is similar to, I am at a loss. The humans (I believe most were lower class peasants) were screaming rather unique curses at us, involving fornication and chickens. I believe I shall run faster.

* * *

**Stupid Mouth **

_Something that remains to be seen._ Okay, so Danny was right. I shouldn't have said that. But he is the linguist, not me. Our 20 was a steep hill that we were running down at a decent speed. Teal'c was ahead of me, as instructed. Daniel was behind me, at a good clip, and Carter was behind him, weighed down by the weapon that we found.

I checked our 6 and saw a large mass of people coming up behind. They looked really pissed off. They were waving pitchforks that looked like a possible danger, but not an extreme one. Still… They kept running and screaming. I didn't catch what they said, but at the volumes they were carrying, it couldn't be good. It's time to go.


	2. Grumpy Grudges

**Funky Jell-O**

Cue gate travel:

Colonel O'Neill exited the gate horizon in his usual manner: backwards, running with his gun pointed at the liquid and "Code Red" blaring in his ears. The rest of his team exited in the same manner before the iris shut and the wormhole disengaged. They surrendered their weapons to SFs standing by and heard General Hammond tell them when their briefing was.

"Debriefing will occur at 0800 hours. Shower and have some food." His voice echoed in the large space of the Gateroom.

Teal'c and Daniel nodded, and Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter saluted. As one, they exited the room through the blast doors. They strode out into the corridor and headed off to the locker room. It was currently the men's locker room so Carter went to the commissary and grabbed some food and the last of the blue Jell-O.

* * *

**Who's Pissed Now?**

When everyone was clean and fed, they went up to the briefing room, right on time. Major Carter was still pissed that she had been last to shower and the colonel had made her carry that stupid weapon. The colonel was pissed because he thought Carter had no reason to _be_ pissed, and because she'd taken the last of the blue Jell-O. Daniel was pissed because Jack had pissed off the villagers like usual and ruined his chance to finish studying ruins. And if Teal'c was pissed, well, he was keeping it to himself. Nobody ever said he was stupid. And lived to talk about it.

To put it bluntly, SG-1 was not happy campers, in any way, shape, or form. They stomped into the briefing room as General Hammond got off the phone (the regular one, not the red one) and came out of his office.

* * *

**Stiffness**

Hammond sat down at his seat at the head of the table. He reached for the folder in front of him and looked at SG-1.

"Well, I assume the mission went well. Although, I thought you were studying some ruins."

Daniel glowered at Jack, who ignored him. "The villagers didn't like the way _the Colonel_ spoke to them." He emphasized Jack's rank bluntly.

General Hammond seemed taken aback at Daniel's stiff behavior. "Doctor?"

Daniel glanced at Jack before continuing. "It seems that the ruins were actually a weapons cache…"

* * *

**Cue Gate Travel…**

Several _long_ hours ago…

Cue gate travel:

SG-1 exited the Stargate with their usual décor. The Colonel started scanning the horizon for possible dangers and the MALP that had run off while Daniel stared at the DHD and marked something in his ever-present notebook. Teal'c was stoic as ever and Carter seemed…

"Sir." Her short sentence drew his attention and he followed her pointing finger with his eyes. Some bushes 50 meters away were rustling, absent of natural wind.

The Colonel swung his weapon in that direction and called out in a clear voice. "Come out. We know you're there."

Daniel gently pushed Jack's weapon down, and added, "We won't hurt you." Sotto voice, he told Jack, "Would it kill you not shoot anything for five minutes at a time?"

The Colonel looked vaguely hurt, but the bushes moved again and their attention was drawn to the young villager slowly standing up. He was barely out of his teens and seemed to fit the regular appearance of the locals they usually encountered. His tan clothes, sandals, and a hesitant manner fit the norm. However, unlike the usual darker haired indigenous population, his mane was a dirty blond similar to Carter's mop.


End file.
